headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dooku
| aliases = Count Dooku Darth Tyranus | continuity = Star Wars | image = | type = | race = Serennoan | gender = | base of operations = Geonosis | known relatives = | status = | born = 102 BBY | died = 19 BBY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) | actor = Christopher Lee Corey Burton }} Biography Early career The Jedi Darth Tyranus The Separatist Crisis The Clone Wars Battle or Rugosa The Galactic Republic prepared to enter secret negotiations with the Royal Toydarian government to set up a supply base in their system. The negotiations were scheduled to take place on a remote neutral moon between Jedi Master Yoda and King Katuunko. In exchange for letting the Republic build a base in their system, the Toydarians would enjoy the protection of the Jedi. Dooku sent his dark acolyte Asajj Ventress to the moon of Rugosa as a messenger on his behalf. He communicated with King Katuunko via holoprojector assuring him that the Confederacy of Independent Systems could offer him stronger protection than the Jedi. King Katuunko was incredulous, so Dooku issued a challenge. If Jedi Master Yoda could evade capture from his droid army, then Toydaria would agree to side with the Republic. However, if they succeeded in capturing him, then they would have to show willingness to side with the Separatists. Yoda contacted the king, alerting him that he had suffered a small delay getting to the surface. Upon hearing of Dooku's offer, he accepted the challenge. Yoda and three clone troopers named Rys, Jek and Thire fought against a phalanx of B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids and several droidekas and emerged victorious, suffering no casualties and only minimal injuries. When the battle was over, Yoda and the clones met King Katuunko at the predetermined rendezvous point. Katuunko told Count Dooku that in lieu of Yoda's successful evasion of the Separatist forces, he was ruling in favor of siding with the Republic. Dooku was disappointed and stated that he may have better luck with Katuunko's successor. He then ordered Ventress to kill him. Asajj swung at the Toydarian with her lightsabers, but Master Yoda used the Force to halt her attack. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush Final days Notes & Trivia * The character of Count Dooku was created by franchise creator George Lucas. * Preferred lightsaber blade color: Red * Christopher Lee is an expert swordsman. Although a stuntman doubled for Lee during his lightsaber duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Yoda on Geonosis, Lee actually did his own sword-fighting manuevers. * Christopher Lee has joked about doing his own forward flip stunts in the beginning of Revenge of the Sith. Obviously this was not the case. Appearances * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Water War Related pages * category * image gallery * quotes page * image category * appearances list See also External Links * * * Count Dooku at Wikipedia * Count Dooku at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:Counts Category:Humans Category:Sith Lords Category:Characters who were born in 102 BBY Category:19 BBY/Deaths Category:Jedi Masters Category:Battle of Rugosa participants Category:Clone Wars participants Category:First Battle of Geonosis participants Category:Separatist Council members Category:Star Wars/Characters